disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Audrey (Descendants)/Gallery
Images of Audrey from Descendants. Promotional Girls group promo.jpg Audrey castle .jpg Audrey info.jpg Heroes prom.jpg You Have Different Ball Gowns.jpg Coronation Bae.jpg Descendants - Audrey.jpg Descendants - Ben, Chad and Audrey.jpg Descendants-148.png Cheerleader Audrey 1.jpg Cheerleader Audrey 2.jpg Genie Chic Nostalgia.jpg Wicked World - Audrey and Lonnie.jpg descendants audrey.jpg Descendants 3 - Audrey.png Production Cameron Boyce and Sarah Jeffery on the set of Descendants.jpg Sarah-jeffrey-descendants.jpg D3 - Evil Audrey.jpg D3 Evil Audrey 2.jpg Film and Television ''Descendants normal_desc_18313.jpg normal_desc_18509.jpg normal_desc_18642.jpg desc_18831.jpg|Jay flirting with Audrey. desc_19657.jpg desc_19888.jpg desc_20112.jpg Desc 20497.jpg Descendants-90.png Descendants-93.png Desc 22618.jpg Desc 23325.jpg Desc 44031.jpg normal_desc_44360.jpg normal_desc_66326.jpg Desc 43240.jpg Descendants - Be Our Guest.jpg Desc 101662.jpg Descendants-69.png Descendants-74.png Descendants-95.png normal_desc_105519.jpg normal_desc_105561.jpg normal_desc_105932.jpg normal_desc_106058.jpg normal_desc_106149.jpg normal_desc_107283.jpg Normal_desc_115949.jpg|"I told you so!" Descendants-65.png Normal_desc_115984.jpg Normal desc 126183.jpg normal_desc_126309.jpg|Audrey realizes she was wrong about Mal. normal_desc_126372.jpg|Mal and Audrey become friends. normal_desc_128682.jpg normal_desc_129564.jpg normal_desc_129242.jpg|Audrey dances with Jay. normal_desc_128738.jpg desc_71751.jpg desc_75279.jpg desc_97812.jpg desc_99282.jpg Descendants 3 Descendants 3 (2).png|Audrey shocked as Ben proposes to Mal Queen of Mean.png Descendants 3 (24).png Descendants: Wicked World'' Season One Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 1.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 4.png|"The saying isn't Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the nicest of them all." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 8.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 9.png|"Magic me." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 15.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 16.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 3 - 22.png|"Do I look different?" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-1.png|"This selfie is ruining my life!" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-4.png|"Fantastic. Another comment." Careful-What-You-Wish-For-17.png|"You have to fix my hair!" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-21.png Voodoo-Do-You-3.jpg|"Ben, save me!" Voodoo-Do-You-9.jpg|"Can we even selfie?" Voodoo-Do-You-15.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-28.jpg|Being offered something better to steel Descendants-Wicked-World-11.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-8.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-13.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-21.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-22.png Genie-Chic-15.png|"No matter where we are I look perfect." Genie-Chic-27.png|"Another one?!" Genie-Chic-31.png Genie-Chic-34.png Puffed-Deliciousness-10.jpg Good-is-the-New-Bad-2.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-16.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-19.png Spirit-Day-9.png Mash-It-Up-3.jpg Mash-It-Up-6.jpg|"Let's do a pretty, pretty princess theme." Mash-It-Up-9.jpg|"Let me guess. You want everyone to wear purple?" Wish-Granted-1.png Mash-It-Up-20.jpg|"You want a party that celebrates you?" Mash-It-Up-22.jpg All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-2.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-16.png|Growling in frustration Mad-for-Tea-12.png Mad-for-Tea-14.png Mad-for-Tea-15.png Mad-for-Tea-17.png Mad-for-Tea-20.png Mad-for-Tea-36.png Carpet-Jacked-1.png Carpet-Jacked-10.png Carpet-Jacked-12.png Carpet-Jacked-17.png Carpet-Jacked-30.png Carpet-Jacked-31.png The-Night-is-Young-38.png Neon-Lights-Out-15.png Neon-Lights-Out-18.png Neon-Lights-Out-22.png Neon-Lights-Out-34.png Neon-Lights-Out-36.png Neon-Lights-Out-44.png Hooked-On-Ben-7.png Hooked-On-Ben-42.png Hooked-On-Ben-48.png Season Two Slumber-Party-3.png Slumber-Party-10.png Rather Be.png Slumber-Party-15.png Slumber-Party-16.png Slumber-Party-18.png Slumber-Party-20.png Slumber-Party-25.png Slumber-Party-28.png Odd-Mal-Out-4.png Odd-Mal-Out-7.png Odd-Mal-Out-15.png Odd-Mal-Out-24.png Odd-Mal-Out-9.png Wild-Rehearsal-11.png Wild-Rehearsal-16.png Wild-Rehearsal-18.png Wild-Rehearsal-23.png Wild-Rehearsal-27.png Chemical-Reaction-11.png Chemical-Reaction-15.png Chemical-Reaction-18.png Chemical-Reaction-22.png Chemical-Reaction-27.png Talking-Heads-2.jpg Talking-Heads-4.jpg Talking-Heads-5.jpg Talking-Heads-21.jpg Talking-Heads-24.jpg Talking-Heads-28.jpg Evil-Among-Us-A1.png Evil-Among-Us-A2.png Evil-Among-Us-A3.png Evil-Among-Us-A4.png Evil-Among-Us-A7.png Evil-Among-Us-A21.png Evil-Among-Us-A22.png Party-Crashers-2.png Party-Crashers-5.png Party-Crashers-15.png Party-Crashers-20.png Party-Crashers-25.png Party-Crashers-31.png Mal-Lone-2.png Mal-Lone-14.png Mal-Lone-16.png Trapped-2.png Trapped-3.png Trapped-5.png Trapped-6.png Trapped-8.png|Ally reveals the truth to Audrey Trapped-9.png Trapped-11.png United-We-Stand-7.png United-We-Stand-12.png United-We-Stand-13.png|Audrey turned into a duckling United-We-Stand-31.png|"We will never speak of this again." Celebration-12.png Celebration-13.png|"And I am so sorry for not believing in you." Celebration-22.png|Audrey holding up her Birthright Jewel Celebration-26.png Merchandise and Miscellaneous Descendants Dolls.jpg Descendants Hasbro 01.jpg Descendants Hasbro 04.jpg Descendants Costumes 6.png|Halloween costume Descendants Yearbook (alternate cover).jpg Descendants Themed Activities 5.png Audrey Doll 3.jpg Audrey Doll 4.jpg Audrey Coronation Doll 2.jpg Audrey Coronation Doll 1.jpg Descendants Merchandise 8.jpg Descendants Merchandise 7.jpg Descendants Merchandise 2.jpg Descendants-136.png Descendants-148.jpg Disney Descendants Gameplay IOS.jpg Descendants - Wicked World Dolls 2.jpg Genie Chic Audrey 1.jpg Genie Chic Audrey 2.jpg Rdesxcfv.jpg Descendants - Believe Lyrics.jpg End of Year Review.jpg Descendants 3 Audrey Doll.jpg Descendants 3 Audrey Singing Doll, Sings Queen of Mean.jpg Category:Descendants galleries Category:Character galleries